1. Field
One or more embodiments relates to an electrode catalyst for fuel cells, a method of preparing the electrode catalyst, and a fuel cell including an electrode containing the electrode catalyst.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fuel cells produce electricity by a reaction between a fuel, such as hydrogen, and an oxidant, such as oxygen, whereby water is generated as a reaction product. Hydrogen is obtained by reacting raw materials such as methanol and water under the presence of a reformed catalyst. Fuel cells may be classified into polymer electrolyte membrane fuel cells (PEMFCs), direct methanol fuel cells (DMFCs), phosphoric acid fuel cells (PAFCs), molten carbonate fuel cells (MCFCs), and solid oxide fuel cells (SOFCs), according to the types of electrolyte and fuel used in the fuel cells. The operating temperatures and properties of the components of fuel cells vary depending on the electrolyte used.
In general, PEMFCs and DMFCs include a membrane-electrode assembly (MEA) having an anode, a cathode, and a polymer electrolyte disposed between the anode and the cathode. The anode includes a catalyst layer to catalyze the oxidation of the fuel. The cathode includes a catalyst layer to catalyze the reduction of the oxidant.
In general, catalysts containing platinum (Pt) as an active component are used as main components of anodes and cathodes. However, poisoning of the catalysts caused by carbon monoxide, which is included in the fuel supplied to the anode, may reduce the performance of the fuel cell.